Threatening Threes
by little wolf blossom
Summary: It all started out as an innoincent game. It was Hiyono's birthday, what happens when her birthday isn't what it seems when other forces are out to get her and the blade children? Will Ayumu save her?
1. Chapter 1

Threatening Threes

I don't really like the title, if any of you have any ideas, tell me in a review. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless stated otherwise. I'm not going to have a disclaimer every chapter. This plot is entirely my own. I also don't own Ocean Park.

Chapter One

'Bring, Bring' filled the apartment as the brunette pressed the doorbell to the Narumi household. A groggy Madoka answered, letting in Hiyono.

"So is Ayumu up yet?" Asked Hiyono in her high-pitched voice.

"Um… No he's not yet." Muttered the still sleeping Madoka.

"Ok then, I'll go in and wake him." Hiyono said in her song voice. She walked into Ayumu's room. "Wakie wakie! Rise and shine!" Exclaimed Hiyono as she flung open he curtains. When Ayumu didn't stir, Hiyono used her last resort. "Hiyono punch!" She started pelting him with her two stuffed friends. He rolled over and groaned.

"What? What's going on? Oh, it's just you. Give me five more minutes, ok?" With that he went back to sleep.

"OH, IT'S JUST YOU? JUST YOU? Is that all you have to say to me? After everything I've done. After I gathered all the information, maybe I just won't help you next time." But Hiyono's rambling was meet with snoring. "WAKE UP!" She blared into his ear.

"Owww my ear. I'm up, I'm up, happy?" muttered Ayumu. "So why are you even here today?"

"How could you forget? It's my birthday, and you promised me that you'd take me to Ocean Park. You also promised me you'd make a special bento box. So get moving!" Said Hiyono with glee.

"Fine, fine. Let me get ready." He proceeded to roll of the bed and stretched. Hiyono walked out, noticing a gift-wrapped package on the table.

"A present for me? You shouldn't have!" She exclaimed. "Can I open it now?" She asked as Ayumu walked out, fully dressed.

"Hummm, oh yea, you can open it now." Ayumu watched as Hiyono opened the present.

"Oh. Ayumu, it's beautiful." Said Hiyono, as she removed the present from the box.

"Here, let me help you put it on." Said Ayumu as he walked behind her, taking the silver from her hands. He clasped the necklace around her neck and let her admire it in the mirror.

"I'm going to start making the bento boxes. What do you want to eat?" He said from the kitchen.

"Ummm, I want sushi!" Said Hiyono. _I wonder if Ayumu likes me. He's showing all the usual signs. _

"Um, Ayumu, I left something at my house. I need to go get it. I'll meet you at Ocean Park at ten o'clock. Ok?" With out giving him time to respond, she was out the door.

Ayumu sighed and got to work on the lunch. After all, that girl could eat a lot.

As Hiyono exited the apartment complex, she turned left. Usually, if she were heading home, she would turn right. But she wasn't going home now, what she? As she flipped open her data book, she scanned her lists for an address, and flipped it shut with a satisfying click.

Upon reaching her destination, Hiyono knocked on the door. She waited while footsteps approached the door.

"Oh, hello. It's you, do you want to see Rio?" Asked the boy with magenta colored hair.

"Actually, I want to see Ryoko and Rio."

"Sure, come in. wait, isn't it your birthday today?"

"Aww, Kousuke, how did you know?"

"Little Narumi mentioned something about it yesterday." Replied Kousuke. "Hey Rio! Ryoko! Get do---owwwwww." Said Kousuke.

"Shut up, no need to scream. "Said Ryoko. "Oh hey Hiyono, happy birthday. What's up?" Ryoko waked towards the kitchen. Rio, who was already there, was drinking melon ramune.

"Hey Hiyono. What's up? I thought you were going to Ocean Park with Ayumu. Did something happen?" Said Rio, sipping her melon ramune.

"Actually, I have a request." Then she noticed Kousuke leaving. "I'll need your help too, Kousuke."

"Uh… Ok. What do you want? I mean, asking us for help." Said Rio.

"Well…" Started Hiyono. "And yea, that's that!" Said Hiyono.

"I have to admit, it is a pretty good plan, but will Ayumu really admit it?" Asked Rio.

"Well, I'm hoping he will." Replied Hiyono.

"You sneaky little vixen. I fee sorry for little Narumi. He has no idea what's in store for him." Said Kousuke.

"Well, I'm in. Sounds fun." said Ryoko with a smirk.

" I have to go now, or I'll be late! See you guys later." Said Hiyono, backing out the font door.

When the door finally shut, Rio started to talk, "Come on, lets get to work Kousuke"

"Hey, I never said I would help!" Replied Kousuke.

"Just get going" With those few words, Ryoko kicked Kousuke.

"Whatever" Was Kousuke 's only response as he followed Rio.

Notes: Yea, how do you like it? I have the whole layout all figured out. There's this plan you see and blah blah blah, what do you think? I hope you review, oh! And read my other stories. Bye for now!

LWB


	2. Chapter 2

Threatening Threes

Hello again. Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the second chapter.

Chapter Two

"Ayumu!" Said Hiyono as she hugged Ayumu from behind. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Hn. Not really, I just go here." Replied Ayumu.

"Lets have some fun!" Said Hiyono as she looked at all of the rides and games. "Lets go on that ride, then have lunch ok?" Hiyono yelled from the line.

After the ride, they found a nice place for a picnic. They sat down. "This lunch is great! You are such a good cook! Hey, Ayumu, where did you learn how to cook like this? I mean, this food is awesome, and I don't think you learned it from Madoka."

"Well, when I lived with my brother an Madoka, Madoka was never home due to her job. And my brother… He was never home either. So they made me cook for them. If I didn't cook, there would be no food. We would starve. After my brother left, Madoka started wanting extravagant meals. I didn't know how to cook them, so I learned. Now once a week I make something the Madoka likes to eat."

"Wow Ayumu, that's so sweet. You must really care about your sister-in-law. Since I have this delicious lunch in front of me, I will eat every crumb." Said Hiyono snarfing down the sushi.

"Yum. That was a great lunch, I don't think I can e at anymore!" Said Hiyono as she patted her stomach.

"Well yea, you just ate about the equivalent of five people's lunch. I mean really Hiyono, where does it all go? You never get any fatter, you never seem to exercise, and a body can only take so much."

"That's my secret." Replied Hiyono with a wink.

"AHHHHHH!" A scream echoed through the whole park.

Ayumu and Hiyono turned to look at the source of the scream.

"Oh! Look! It's a roller coaster! Let's go on. We can let our stomach's settle when we're waiting in line! Oh, come one Ayumu, don't look so scared." Before Ayumu could refuse, Hiyono was already running towards the ride.

When it was finally their turn, they boarded the ride. After five seconds, the ride started moving. "Oh wow, I'm so excited!" exclaimed Hiyono. "Whee!" She screamed as the dropped.

"Ug…" Was all that Ayumu could muster. When they entered the dark part, the ride stopped for about five seconds. _This is weird, what's happening?_ The young man thought to himself, but his thoughts were stopped by the moving of the ride. When the ride exited the tunnel, Ayumu closed his eyes. It too a lot of his will power not to scream.

"Phew, I'm glad I got through that alive." He said when the ride finally stopped. "Hiyono, I'd rather not do that again. Hiyono… !" Ayumu stopped talking when he realized that Hiyono was not there. In her place was a stuffed rabbit backpack. "What the?" He proceeded to open the backpack. When he did, there was a note inside.

**If you wan to see your little girlfriend again, I suggest you listen carefully. Do you see the bomb? Disarm it and the meet me in front of Shumari Station. If you aren't there within thirty minutes, the girl dies. I'll be waiting!**

Ayumu crumpled the note and opened the bag. "Oh shot." He cursed when he saw the timer start. _Five Minutes._ He then noticed a memo.

**There is only one right sequence. Good luck.**

When Ayumu looked, he noticed that the keypad was only composed of two buttons. Which is the right sequence? _I have a 50 chance of getting it wrong, and a 50 chance of getting it right. What would Hiyono say? "I believe in you." What would these people think. Why are they doing this? I have to save her. Which one? Which one is first? _

His hand hovered over the two buttons. He closed his eyes and hit the two buttons. When he opened his eyes, the timer stopped. _Phew. But what has Hiyono done? How is she involved?_ Ayumu frowned as he headed to Shumari Station.

When he got there, he was the last person he'd expect.

"Asazuki? Why are you here?" Asked a shocked Ayumu.

"Well, if it isn't little Narumi. I'm surprised to see you here." Said Kousuke mockingly.

"Why are you here Asazuki?" repeated Ayumu.

"Well, if you must know," Started Kousuke as he pulled out a stuff rabbit backpack, "This rabbit was left for me in Ryoko's place. There was a note, and attached to the note was a bomb. What about you, why are you here, Narumi?"

"The same thing happened to me. But for some reason, I get the feeling that I'm being played." Before Kousuke could answer, both of their phones started ringing.

"Hello?" They both said into their phones.

"Hello, I'm glad that both of you made it safely. Right now, Ryoko and Hiyono are on a train that will leave the station at two o'clock. The train comes back at three thirty. To save them, you must follow clues until you reach the end. Upon reaching the end, you will find a key. Take the key and await further instructions. It is now one fifty-nine; the game will start at two. Have fun." And then their phones went silent.

"It doesn't seem like these people are hunters. Not their style. What do you think?" Asked Kousuke.

"I don't know. I can't really tell yet." _Damn it Hiyono, what happened to you? _"Hey Kousuke, what is your first clue?"

"Um. 'I am a thing that students own. Seniors also own me. Where do the get me?'" Replied Kousuke. "Any clue?"

"Yea. My clue is the same, and I know the answer. I guess we should work together." Ayumu started walking to the ticket booth, "By the way, the answer is a discount ticket."

When they finally made it to the ticket booth, they noticed a backpack similar to the ones they got. Ayumu leaned down and opened it.

"Asazuki. We have a problem."

"Why? What's in it?"

"It's a bomb."

Notes: I was going to be evil and have him say "it's a …" Next chapter, but I felt like putting it now. I hope you guys like my story. Please read and review! I hope you also read some of my other fanfiction.

LWB


	3. Chapter 3

Threatening Threes

Thanks to all reviewers, I've been informed that there is a rule regarding replying to reviews in a chapter, I heard that you can't do it anymore So i can't respond to the great reviews iI've been getting. But. I'm still looking for title suggestions if you have any. If you like the current itle, just tell me soI won't keep on asking. Yea, enough of my random babble. So, without further ado

Chapter Three

"What? What can they possibly expect us to do with so many people around? Questioned Kousuke. Ayumu extracted a note from the bomb.

Unfolding it, he read, "To disarm this bomb, you must find it's twin, connect the clues, and disable the bomb.

Clue: A spelling contest." _A spelling contest?_ They both thought silently to themselves.

"Did they give us any clues on how to find the twin bomb?" Questioned Kousuke.

"No… They didn't."

"How the hell will we find it? This place is huge."

"Wait. Do you remember any background noise from the phone call?"

"Yea, there were a lot of people, I think I heard a train too. Wait! The caller was fiddling with a plastic bag, do you think that it's in a plastic bag?"

"Yea. If we can find a plastic bag, the bomb might be in it. Lets split up. It will most likely be on a platform."

"Ok."

"Call if you find it."

And with that, they ran off in different directions. Kousuke was too busy looking around that he ran into a little girl while searching his third platform, causing her to drop the plastic bag that she was holding.

"Oh, sorry. Let me help you pick it up." Kousuke said as her started to help her pick up her stuff. When his hand reached a black box, he accidentally knocked the lid off. _What the heck? _He thought to himself as the bomb started ticking.

"Hey little girl…" Started Kousuke, finally realizing that the girl had run off. _Wait, Rio and Hiyono didn't mention anything about this._ Kousuke picked up his phone and dialed Rio's number.

"The number you have dialed can not be reached at the moment. To leave a voice message press…" Said the automated answering machine. Kousuke cursed and tried calling Ryoko. The same message was played through the phone. _They are supposed to be in reach._ He dialed Hiyono's phone as a last resort.

Before he could speak, a voice came on.

"Ah, little Narumi I presume." It cackled

"Er…" Replied Kousuke, not knowing how to respond.

"Well, I have three beautiful ladies with me, say hello." Then another voice came on, it was Hiyono.

"Ayumu? I don't know where they took us, but I think it's near the abandoned hotel. It seems…" But before she could finish, the man's voice came on again."

"Shut up." He said to Hiyono. "If you want to see them…"

"It seems we're on the 7th floor!" She yelled from the back.

"I said shut up!" With that the line when dead.

"…" Was all Kousuke managed before he was cut off. _This is bad, the girls got captured. I won't stand by and let them be hunted. Not like this._ He heard a faint ticking. _What's that annoying ticking? Shoot! It's the bomb!_

Kousuke's head whipped towards the dangerous object at his feet. He read the note attached to this one. "Congratulations, you found the twin. Now here is the clue: This insect loves wax." _Shoot._ Kousuke pulled out his phone.

"Ayumu, I found the twin. I'm at platform 5." When he hung up, his phone started to ring again.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry about the little intrusion earlier. The problem has been taken care of." Answered the voice.

"What do you mean by taken care of?"

"That is none of your concern. You should worry more about the bomb in your hands. As I was saying earlier, if you want to see them alive, I suggest you listen to me. When, or if you disarm the twin bombs, got to platform 3 and board the train. Get off at the 5th stop. When you get there I will call you." Without waiting for a reply, the man hung up.

"Asazuki!" Ayumu waved the maroon haired guy over.

"What?"

"Hurry up and show me the clue. I think I know the code." Kousuke shoved the paper into his hands.

"Ah, I was right, the answer is bee."

"Well hurry up and punch in the code."

"I think we have to punch it in at the same time."

"What?"

"Look," Said Ayumu as he pointed to the other bomb. "It has the same type of buttons as this one. Just listen to me and do it."

"Whatever." They both took a deep breath.

"Ready." They said together.

"B"

"E"

"E" With the final push of the button, the countdown on both of the bombs stopped.

Ayumu heaved a sigh. "Now what?"

"We go to platform 3 and get on the train. After boarding, we get off at the 5th stop." Replied Kousuke casually.

"And how do you know this exactly?" Questioned Ayumu.

Notes: Yea, do you like it? You'll learn about Hiyono's plan in the next chapter. Lots more action in future chapters. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I'm almost finished with the drafts. Um… Read my other stories ok? Read and always review!

Ugh, I'm back in school. I really really don't likes chool. It might be a while before I update, but I have a few chapters already typed up. The ending is still uncertain, but it will end sonner or later. I'll probably space out the postings so it doesn't seem like i don't update a lot. Just review and I'll be motivated! Yep,I love them reviews. More reviews mean faster chapters.Bye bye.

LWB


	4. Chapter 4

Threatening Threes

Thank your for zero reviews. I honestly don't mind, as long as the count of people who read it goes up. But if you want, reviewing is good.

Chapter Four

Kousuke looked at Ayumu before answering. "It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get on the train." Kousuke headed towards the platform. Ayumu said nothing, but followed.

When they finally boarded the train, Kousuke spoke.

"This morning, Hiyono came over…"

/Flash back

"Actually I have a request to make. Oh, I'll need your help too, Kousuke." Said Hiyono as she saw him walking away.

"Uh… Ok, what do you want? I mean, asking _us_ for help, after what we did to Narumi." Said Rio.

"Well, I get the feeling that Ayumu likes me, so, I need a favor. I have it all figure out, I've been working on this plan for a while now. Here's how it's going to go. Rio is going to "kidnap" Ryoko and myself, leaving identical notes for Kousuke and Ayumu. They will meet up somewhere. When they do, Kousuke will turn on aw bug that we plant on him. When they are "rescuing" us, we can hear everything they said. Of course, Kousuke will have to probe a bit. The details are a bit vague, but I was hoping that that's where you're specialties will come in handy. And that's that!"

/End Flash Back

"So you see, at first it was a little joke, but now…" Said Kousuke.

"But how could they have been so stupid? How could they have gotten captured?" Asked Ayumu, half to himself.

"That's beyond me, but this is our stop. Lets go."

"Fine" Was Ayumu's only response. _Damn it Hiyono. Why did you do this? Why not just ask me? **Oh, that's right, she did. And what did I say? **'Ask me later' I'll probably never give her a straight answer. Maybe this is my fault. _Ayumu questioned himself while exiting the train.

Not really knowing where he was going, Kousuke led them out of the station and into the bright light.

"Well…" Started Kousuke, but was cut off by the ringing of his phone.

"Yeah yea, we're here." He said without waiting for the person to respond. "Tell us where they are." Kousuke said impatiently.

"Touchy! Look to your right and tell me what you see."

"Um…" Kousuke glanced over, " I see Tokyo Tower."

"Good, now look behind you. Tell me what you see now."

"There's an abandoned house."

"Good. I want you to walk towards the house when I hang up." Kousuke waited for the dial tone before proceeding with the directions.

Ayumu how ever stayed hidden within the shadows of the trees. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned Kousuke.

"He said to walk towards the house."

"So you decide to just waltz right into what is obviously a trap? You're never going to save them that way."

"But he said…"

"Never mind what he said. Look around you."

When Kousuke did look, he noticed various traps set up. Kousuke also realized that he was about to trigger one.

"Now that we've seen that, we have to assume that that is only the beginning of our problems. We should scout the land, mark our escape routes and check for other traps."

"But he's watching us. He could know what we're doing. What if he detonates a bomb?"

"But what if he's not watching us? We aren't certain that he is. He could be using a GPS system for all we know. Or…" Ayumu thought for a minute before continuing. "Asazuki, how did you say you got the twin bomb again?"

"Oh, the last one? I bumped into some girl. Why? How is that important?" Asked Kousuke, puzzled.

Ayumu didn't respond, instead he went up to Kousuke and stuck his hand in Kousuke's breast pocket. He felt around before Kousuke regained his words.

"Wha… What are you doing? Getting comfortable are you?" When Ayumu didn't respond, Kousuke shoved him away. Ayumu stumbled but when he regained his balance, in his hand was a tiny electronic chip.

"Is that a bug?" Kousuke said skeptically.

"Yea. It's just like I thought. The purpose of the little girl was not to give you the bomb, but it was to place this bug on you. In other words, this is how they tracked us. For all we know, they might not be in the house. But I have an idea."

The bushed near them rustled a bit before revealing a fuzzy, cute squirrel. Ayumu looked at the squirrel a minute before speaking, "Asazuki, go get the squirrel. Remember to watch out for traps.

"What? Why me?"

"Seeing as how you had so much energy, I though you would be happy to do this. Mocked Ayumu. Ayumu started rummaging around in is bag for something. He left him no choice, so Kousuke went to fetch the squirrel, mumbling every step of the way.

"Ouch! It bit me." Complained Kousuke as he neared Ayumu, the squirrel trapped between his palms.

"Aww. Poor you, can't even catch a squirrel," Mocked Ayumu. "Hold it steady." Ordered Ayumu as he applied duck tape (duck tape, versatile!) around the squirrel and set it free. "The little critter will take the bug far away." He said as the watched the squirrel run away. Ayumu motioned towards the alcove of trees and Kousuke followed him.

"Here's the plan. When he calls you, he will most likely ask where you're going. Tell him that we aren't playing his game anymore and we went to save the girls." At that moment, Kousuke's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to save the girls."

"I said towards the abandoned house, not towards Tokyo Tower."

"Oh really? I must not have heard to correctly then."

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm heading…" Kousuke was at a loss for words. He noticed Ayumu mouthing something to him. "Where I'm going to none of your concern.

"Heh." Replied the phone and there were a few minutes of silence.

"Are you still there?' Asked Kousuke.

"Yeah."

"So why did you call? Do you have anything important to say?"

"Just wanted to know where you went. Hehe, think you could fool me? I see you standing there, brown hair, blue jacket, your school uniform?"

"Yeah." Replied Kousuke. _So he still thinks that I'm Narumi. (The guy thinks that the phone number is Ayumu.)_ This could be used in our favor later.

"Seeing that you are still here, I am going to hang up." Then only static could be heard.

"He still thinks that this phone is yours. What should we do?" Asked Kousuke.

"That's good. I'll go in and disarm some of the traps. Then I'm going to try to get a good look at the house. If he calls again, signal me. Until then, stay hidden." Ayumu cautiously walked towards the perimeter of the house. _So there are traps se on ever side, judging by the placement and type of the traps, there people cannot be taken lightly. They are professionals. _

As Ayumu was about to step over a wire, he stopped and leaned down to investigate, only to find…

Notes: How did you like it? I hope you like it. Hm… What's going to happen next? Read and Review, always

LWB


	5. Chapter 5

Threatening Threes

Milk out the suspense? I hope I'm doing it right. I find it hard to milk out suspense in writing. If I were talking it might be easier, but writing. I'll try though! I'll try to do less cliffy's. It's hard to resist though!

Chapter Five

As Ayumu was about to step over a wire, he stopped and leaned down to investigate, only to find another wire. _Sneaky. They purposely made the first wire visible, but concealed the second one, so that a person would be lulled into a false sense of security. _After looking closely at all the traps, Ayumu started disarming them. After about ten minutes, Ayumu headed back to Kousuke, arms full of traps.

"Whoa! They set up all of that? They must have a lot of time on their hands." Remarked Kousuke.

"Yea. These people have a lot of time and a lot of resources. I could only disarm the visible traps; there should also be a few mines and other explosives. Be careful. Right now, the logical step is to set these traps near some of their possible escape routes."

"Wait. How do you know they're in there?"

"This place is too heavily guarded. There should be someone or something in there. If we ignore it, it could in danger innocent lives. Their possible exits are the back door, the front door, the basement door and some of the windows. Which way are we going to go in?"

"Backdoor."

Ayumu nodded. "Ok. We'll rig all the doors and place a few about five feet away from the possible window escapes." The two quickly got to work. Five minutes later, the traps were set, waiting for prey.

"Ok. Lets go." Said Ayumu.

When they reached the back door, Ayumu took out some duck tape. He used it to open the door. When here was no boom, both of them made their way cautiously back towards the door. They peered inside. _So this must be the kitchen._

Ayumu peered around the room, the place was clean. This didn't bode well with Ayumu.

"This place is too clean. On the outside, there are overgrown plants, weeds, the paint is pealing and the windows looked dusty. But why is it so clean on the inside?" Kousuke opened a drawer.

"Whoa. There are a lot of knives here. It seems they have forks and spoons. They look clean." He opened a cupboard. "Plates, food…" Kousuke took out a bag of flour. "The expiration date is 2007. This has to be recent."

Ayumu opened the cabinet closest to him. "There have some bread, caned goods, and some ramen. The bread isn't dry. Looks fresh from the bakery. Someone has been living here." The two stopped searching when they heard a loud thud from the second floor. The two looked up. That's when they heard two voices.

"Where are they? They should be here by now. Maybe little Narumi isn't so smart and got caught in a trap."

"They aren't stupid." Said a voice that was unmistakably female. "I believe in them." _Rio! _Kousuke thought to himself.

"You better keep your remarks to yourself. I'm going down stairs to check on them. You better not be gone when I get back." They heard a door shut, and then foot steps. Ayumu motioned to the basement door, indicating that he was going down. Kousuke nodded and hid behind the counter, clutching his knife. When the man came into Kousuke's line of vision, Kousuke was poised to attack. When he was about to pounce, there was a loud boom outside. The man swore and ran back up stairs.

Kousuke quickly changed his position. The man ran back down stairs and out the back door, past where Kousuke was only a few minutes before. Kousuke started to follow but stopped when he noticed Ayumu going upstairs. _What is he up to? _He thought, but followed him.

They stood in front of a closed door. This is when Kousuke asked, "Why are we here? You heard the mine. It went off. BOOM! It means she escaped."

"Oh really?" Ayumu opened the door. There was a chair in the middle of the room, a coil of rope on the chair. The broken window made the drapes dance in the wind. The hole was big enough to fit a young girl about Rio's size. When Kousuke got closer, he noticed a bit of fabric on it. The color and texture resembled what Rio was wearing earlier.

He held it up so Ayumu could see, "See, she escaped through the window." Ayumu said nothing. Instead of answering, he headed over to a door, which is presumably the closet, and opened the door.

Inside, was little Rio.

Ayumu smiled, "As you were saying, Asazuki?"

"Kousuke…" Started Rio, "What took you so long? I was going to get myself out. Geez, oh! Ayumu, thank you for saving me, but, didn't you hear the mine? How did you know I was still up here? Wouldn't you assume I ran away?"

"Luckily, I know you. I knew that that's what you wanted the hunter to think. I'm not that easily fooled. You threw something out there to set off the mine. If you really ran out there, you would be smart enough to avoid all the traps." Ayumu looked around. "Where are Ryoko and Hiyono?"

"Well, ever since Hiyono blurted out the location on the phone, they split us up. Hiyono is probably still at the hotel. I don't know where Ryoko is though. Ayumu, did Kousuke tell you how this originally started?"

"Yea, he did." Came Ayumu's simple response.

Notes: I have a few things to say, Paragraph one: Stupid cliffy, I know. I'm sorry. But some of you who have watched Naruto might know what this trap is from. It's when Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba were going after Sasuke.

Hmm... This was a pretty short chapter. Sorry about that. Maybe the next one will be longer, who knows.

Yar, this really isn't a cliffy. It's a bad place to end it, but it's also good, because the next chapter is going into a newerish theme. I hope you liked this chapter. Please direct all questions, comments, and complaints to reviews.

LWB


	6. Chapter 6

Threatening Threes

Thank you to everyone who's read my other chapters hope you drop a review next time. I got no reviews for chapter five. So sad ;-; Read and review!

Chapter Six

"Yea, he did." Came Ayumu's simple response.

"Well? What do you think of Hiyono now?"

"This is not the time Rio. Lets go." When he turned around, Rio shot a questioning look at Kousuke and shrugged. The two blade children followed him. When they reached the back door, Kousuke's phone started ringing.

"Yo?" Kousuke looked around before answering. "Yea, it's Ayumu." When Rio shot him a questioning look, he mouthed the words _Ask Ayumu._ Rio turned to Ayumu and Ayumu explained while Kousuke listened to the man on the phone.

"I see that you've got the first girl. But I assure you, they won't be easier to save."

"Try me." Challenged Kousuke.

"Be at Tokyo Tower in twenty minutes." The man hung up. When he did, Ayumu was already running. Rio and Kousuke ran just to catch up.

"What's the big rush?" Questioned Asazuki.

"You heard the guy. Twenty minutes. If we don't get on a train when we get there, it's another ten-minute wait until the next train. It takes approximately eight minutes to get there. But then you still have to walk out of the station. We need to make this train." Without question, the two blade children followed.

When they went under the train tracks, Ayumu cursed. "If I'm right, the train above us is the one that goes to Tokyo Tower. We need to get to the station now." With that, the blade children followed his lead and increased their speed.

When they arrived through the platform, the train just shut its doors.

"Now what? We just missed our train." Kousuke looked around. "What happened to Rio?" But when he turned back, little Narumi was also missing. "Where did they…"

But his sentence was cut off by a scream from the back of the train. "Asazuki!" There stood Rio and Ayumu.

"Kousuke, hurry up, you're so slow!" Complained Rio. The train started tomove. Kousuke ran along side the train and jumped. He missed the railing, but two hands didn't miss him. The two pulled him up and collapsed.

Ayumu was the first to recover and he opened the door to the compartments. Rio giggled as she walked through first. When Kousuke was about to walk through, Ayumu stepped in front of him and walked through himself. Kousuke sighed and opened the door himself.

When the train stopped, the three got off and dashed up the stairs to the outside world. In front of them stood Tokyo Tower. The three stood in silence, not knowing what to do next. Their silence was shattered by Kousuke's phone.

"'ello."

"I've noticed you've brought the girl with you. I can't wait until the fun starts. I've scattered ten bombs in this area. Each bomb has a timer. That timer will start after you find the bomb before it. The locations are public. The locations are simple enough; the challenge is to find the bombs. The challenge is to find each of the bombs before they go boom! Oh, did I mention? The bombs are in a circle around Tokyo Tower and will be triggered in order, clockwise. Have fun, kiddies."

"Damn it!" Said Kousuke, punching the wall behind him.

"How are we going to find them all? There are countless places where these bombs could be!" said a worried Rio.

"Hey Kousuke, reach behind you and get that map, would you?" was Ayumu's response. The two blade children could only stare as he laid open the map and made random markings on it. When he held up the map, the two blade children could only stare, confused at first.

Clapping her hands together, Rio exclaims, "Oh! I see now. The blue numbers indicate the order of which we should disarm the bombs. The red circles indicate the area where the bomb might be. The green marks are lists of specific places that we should check out. And last, but not least, anything with black circles indicate that the place certainly contains a bomb."

"Exactly. You catch on quick, unlike some people."

"You better as hell not be referring to me." Said Kousuke.

Ayumu chose to ignore the comment. "Sine you know the code, I say we split up. I'll look for bombs one, four, seven, and ten. Kousuke will look for two, five, and eight. Rio, you will get three, six and nine. Got it?" Ayumu got two more maps and copied down the information.

"How do you know that this is where the bomb is? You might be wrong. The can be in millions of places, why here?" Questioned Kousuke.

"First, remember what he said, 'The locations are simple enough, the challenge is to find the bombs.' The locations that are noted are close to Tokyo Tower and form a circle, with Tokyo Tower as the center. Just trust me. Lets go look for the bombs now. When you find one, phone the next person. We should be able to get them in order. Lets go!" With that, the three dispersed.

Ayumu headed in the direction of the first bomb. He glanced at his list and choose a location. When he finally reached his location, he surveyed the area. He searched for signs of suspicion and signs of a bomb. He heard it before he saw it. He looked around, and spotted a bench a few meters away from him. He reached under the seat and grabbed the bomb. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kousuke.

Notes: How did you like it? I hope you liked it plenty. I'm going to try to get the suspense in there. It's going to be a while until they find all of these bombs. I think it will take them two chapters or so. I hope you read my other stories too. Woot! From yours always,

LWB


	7. Chapter 7

Threatening Threes

Hi! I hope you still like my story. Thank you for reading it. has this spiffy new feature. I'll put it to good use! I can now reply your signed reviews. If you have any questions, I can answer them by e-mail. Woot now time for…

Chapter Seven

"Hey I found it and I'm working on how to disarm it. Did you find yours yet?"

"No, not yet, I'm looking in the fourth place not."

"Ok. When I finish disarming this, I'll call you back. Keep Rio informed." Ayumu hung up and walked to the train station. He looked at the train listings and then went to the platform three. Glancing at the bomb, he noticed a note inside. He read it once and smiles. He then proceeded to uncover the number pad. Ayumu punched in the disarming sequence and boarded the train.

He called Kousuke and said, "Bomb one, disarmed." Kousuke could only smile and responded with, "Bomb two, found."

Kousuke's happiness only lasted a few seconds. His smile was whipped off when he read the note. How was he going to figure out the code? It was a number puzzle, the worst type for him. If it were a logic puzzle, he would have no problem.

Kousuke called Rio and read the note off to her. She answered with silence.

"Rio…?"

"How can you be so stupid Kousuke? The combination is obviously 7, 2, 5, 1, 4, 6, 3. By the way, I already found the next bomb. Hurry up will you? I'm already on the train to my next destination."

"All right, all right, Rio. Bomb disarmed. Call Ayumu after you disarm it. Ok?"

"Sure Kousuke, you better get to your next location." Rio teased. Kousuke mumbled something under his breath before hanging up.

Rio hung up mumbling, "I heard that, Kousuke," into the phone. Rio smiled as she noticed the bomb in her hand starting to tick. Inside the note she held, instead of the usual clue or mind game, was a blue print of the bomb.

'_They must not know us well. I mean, my specialty is bombs, and they put this out'_

Rio studied the blueprint carefully before severing two of the colored wires. The bomb ceased to tick. Picking up her phone, she called Ayumu.

"Bomb three, found and disarmed. So, Narumi, did you find the fourth one yet?'

"No, not yet, but I'm looking at the lasts possible spot now. Hey, just wondering, how long did you have to disarm the bomb?"

"I didn't check, but I think I had ten. Why, is it important?"

"No, I just wanted to know. I'll call you later."

"Good luck." Rio said softly.

Ayumu looked around, searching desperately for the bomb. '_The guy never said how long each timer on the bombs are. That could mean they're varied. If so, I hope mine's longer than Rio's.'_

After an agonizing ten minutes, Ayumu started to panic. '_It's not here?'_ Ayumu looked around.

His hazel eyes scanned the empty convention center. There were few people, and few benches. There were a few tables left over from the last convention and some scattered flyers. Ayumu looked out the window and spotted a park.

He ran over, ignoring the screeches and screams of people in cars. They honked at him but he could only think, '_Shush, I'm saving your life here.'_

When he got closer, he thought he saw a black trash bag on a bench. When he reached the park, he went over to the trash bag. He ripped open the trash bag. Inside, like a present for a kid, was the bomb.

He called Kousuke. "Hello. Kousuke, I found the fourth, I'm disarming it now. Did you find the fifth one yet?"

"Yea. I'm heading towards the next one on my list. This time I won't need Rio's help disarming it."

"Sure. I'll disarm mine now." Ayumu read the clue once over and typed in some numbers."

"Ok, my bomb started ticking." Kousuke said. "Have fun, I'll meet you later."

Kousuke stared at the note.' _Do not disarm until ten minutes have passed? What's that supposed to mean? I guess I better wait the ten minutes.'_ Kousuke's phone rang five minutes into his ten minute wait.

"Hello?" Kousuke asked.

"Hi. It's me, Rio. What's taking so long? Do you need help again?" Rio teased.

"Well, the note said to wait ten minutes. I've already waited about six minutes."

"Oh."

"Did you find your bomb yet?"

"No, not yet. Ayumu said that this is defiantly the spot. But this place is HUGE! I mean, I've been here for fifteen minutes and I haven't even seen the whole place. I'm going to call Ayumu, I might need help. You better check the timer on that bomb. I'll call back. Bye." Kousuke glanced at the bomb. As the timer counted down, the constant beeping sped up. When the allotted ten minutes passed, Kousuke pressed the single disarming key.

Instead of stopping, the ticking kept on ticking. Not knowing what to do, Kousuke dropped it. Upon impact the bomb exploded-into shreds of paper and confetti.

"What the!" Said Kousuke in his oh so confused voice. He noticed a note within all the mess. He picked up the note and read it to himself. After, he crumpled it and stalked off.

"Hey, Rio. Did you find that bomb yet?"

"Yes, but I'm not tall enough. Ayumu said he'd head over."

"Alright, but I'm coming too."

"Wait Kousuke. Why are you coming? Ayumu is on his way. He's probably already found his bomb too. You should focus on finding your next one."

"No, I'm on my way." Not giving room for argument, he hung up.

Rio stared at her phone. '_Kousuke… You idiot. What are you up to?' _Instead of thinking about it more, she called Ayumu.

"Kousuke is coming to help me. He insisted on it.

'Asazuki better not do anything stupid.'

"Did you find your bomb yet?"

"Yea. I'll head to stop eight. When you're finished there, you go to stop nine. Asazuki will go to stop ten. We'll meet him at the tenth stop. If Asazuki messed up, or puts all of us in danger, tell him to back off. We can't afford any mistakes. Remember that Rio. Bye." '_Damn, that Asazuki better not mess anything up. We still have to save Hiyono and Ryoko. Hiyono… If I'd noticed when you first disappeared, we might not be in this mess. I'm sorry Hiyono'._

Notes: How did you like it? I hope I kept them in character. Hm… I've only got the next chapter in mind. I think I'm having a slight writers block. Maybe if I work on some of my other stories, ideas will pop out of my head and into my fingers.

Well, over and out…

LWB


	8. Chapter 8

Threatening Threes

I hope you enjoy, please read the notes at the end.

Chapter 8

"Kousuke, why did you come? I told you, I could have called Ayumu. Ayumu's covering for you." Rio shook her head. "The bomb's over there." Rio pointed at a statue in the middle of an intersection. The statue stood about six feet high and had a small bag that clearly didn't belong in its arms.

Kousuke approached it carefully, not wanting to trigger anything.

"Kousuke! What are you doing? Hurry up." Chastised Rio.

"Rio, its just… this note…" Kosuke meekly held out the note for the young girl to see.

"Note? What's this note about? I'm not in a joking mood right now. This better be good."

Rio plucked the note out of his hands and read out loud.

"To disarm bomb number eight, you must use unseen threads to get, use unseen logic to disarm, and use unseen resources to dispose." Rio looked at Kousuke, her glare not forgotten.

"I got some of it, but I'm not sure about the rest."

"Kosuke! You could have just read this off to Ayumu on the phone, why did you have to come? You're so stupid, Kousuke." Rio shoved the note into her pocket and pulled out her phone, "I'll call Ayumu again, he should be able to figure it out."

Kousuke paced around the room, as Rio relayed the message to Ayumu. When Rio started walking while still talking to Ayumu, Kousuke followed. When they reached the front of the statue, Rio leaned down and started pulling on something unseen. Kousuke caught a gleam and followed it up towards the dark pack on the statue.

He looked from Rio to the bag, watching as the bag creeped closer to the edge. As it was about to fall off, Rio stopped and stood up.

"What…" Started Kousuke, but stopped when she shushed him.

Rio stood up on her toes and waved her hand around before it caught on something. She grabbed the invisible string. Rio started to pull on the unseen string, always looking up at the bag. Kousuke held his breath as the bag lifted up off of the statue.

With a gentle flick of her wrist, the bag landed in front of Kousuke. Rio turned and mumbled something into the phone before hanging up.

"Ayumu said that the last part, 'unseen resources to dispose' is unimportant. It's there to throw us off. You wasted your time coming here, come on, lets' go." Rio opened the bag and quickly disarmed the bomb.

When they got to the train station, Rio turned and Kousuke tried to follow her. "Kousuke, you're going to look for the last one. Ayumu and I will look for you there."

"What ever," mumbled Kousuke as he walked off in another direction. Rio puffed out her cheeks and followed him, running to catch up.

They both walked to the train station in silence. After five minutes of silence on the platform, Kousuke's phone rang.

"Yo."

"Hey, it's Ayumu. What were you thinking? Lives are at stake, and you go running around. I don't care what you do. Just don't bring danger to Hiyono. Next time, listen to Rio. Are you on you way to the last bomb yet?"

"Yea."

"Well, don't do any thing stupid this time. Do stupid things on your own time. Well, I've disarmed the seventh one, so I'll disarm the eighth one when Rio calls. You better not mess up." And with that, he hung up.

"Geez, don't people say bye anymore?" Rio stared at Kousuke for a moment before getting up.

"I'll call you after I get the ninth."

"O, and call Ayumu too." Rio nodded and boarded a train.

Soon after, Kousuke's train pulled up.

Rio watched the scenery pass by, noting the lack of foliage. When the train stopped at her station, she went out and dashed up the stairs. She looked around, gaining her bearings before heading out. She stopped in front of a big building.

She sighed to herself and mumbled, "Going to school on a Sunday, this is painful." She did a quick scan of the outside, making sure nothing was off before continuing further.

She thought for a moment about where the bomb could be. She narrowed the areas to about ten spots before she entered the school. Staring at the ceiling, she walked forward. Rio glanced down the deserted hallways. When she reached a door, she opened it and peered in.

The lecture hall. The place where Imazato was murdered, by me. If the hunters were wise, they should put the bomb somewhere significant. Somewhere where it would bring back memories.

At first glance, the room looked spotless. Nothing was out of place. She walked to the top of the room and surveyed the room again. Nothing was strange.

Rio peered into the podium where she hid the dry ice and pulled out a black box.

Before looking at the clue, she opened the box. She inspected the wiring carefully and noticed a slight flaw. She then opened the note. Humming to herself, she got to work disarming the bomb.

"Ayumu, I found it. I can disarm it as soon as you finish with yours."

"Good. I'll disarm it now." In the background, you could head the clicking of keys. "Alright, done. I'll go to the last stop and meet up with Asazuki. We'll see you there." With that, they hung up.

Hearing the ticking of her bomb, Rio severed at wire. When the ticking stopped, Rio left, leaving the bomb for the janitors to find. She proceeded to exit the school, looking around before finally leaving.

She noticed the shadow following her, but decided to act ignorant for the time being.

Notes: Alright. This story is listed as oh-hold in my profile, so don't expect many updates. I need to make it more suspenseful, so this might take a while. Spiral is a smart anime, I need to make the fanfic smart. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me! I will be grateful.

For now, I'm going to be mostly working on my other stories. Please bear with me, I will NOT drop this story completely.

Thank you for reading.

LWB


	9. Chapter 9

Threatening Threes

And here is another chapter in, Threatening Threes! Thank you to my beta, konek0. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 9

Asazuki was not having a good time. He had looked around everywhere he could imagine for the bomb but he couldn't find one. He looked at the list of possibilities and went to the next stop, shifting through all of them. He didn't find the bomb in any of the locations.

Asazuki started to panic. _Were Narumi's calculations off? Had he miscalculated?_ Before he could cast any more doubts, his phone rang.

"Asazuki, where are you? Did you find it yet?" Ayumu's voice came through the phone loud and clear.

"I didn't. Not yet, but I went to all the places you listed. The bomb's not in any of them. I've been searching forever and I can't find any." Frustrated, Asazuki kicked a nearby trashcan. "I'm sorry, but I think your calculations are off."

"No, the calculations for the tenth one can't be off. Search again. The first two on the list are Chiba Park and Chiba Common right? I'll look in those two areas. You can look in the other ones. When Rio gets here, have her recheck any of them. Call if you find it." Ayumu hung up on Asazuki, not bothering to ask if he had any questions.

Kousuke searched the remaining spots again. Again, he couldn't find the bomb. Fuming, he called Ayumu again, "I still can't find it!"

Instead of expressing concern, Ayumu replied, "oh, Rio's calling, I'll put her on three way. Hold on a minute."

The line clicked twice.

"Kousuke! Are you blind?"

"Well, hello Rio."

"Kousuke! It was in the second place you checked! You're so useless Kousuke."

"What? Narumi was the one that just rechecked it, why aren't you yelling at him?"

"Because you're the stupid one Kousuke."

Ayumu was only half listening to the conversation, but he interrupted, "calm down. Asazuki, head over to where Rio is. I'll see the two of you there."

Ayumu hung up, severing their connections.

When Kousuke got there, Ayumu was already there with Rio and they'd already disabled the bomb.

When he reached them, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I see you've disarmed all the bombs." The voice cackled menacingly from the phone. "Good job. Now, head to Tokyo Tower to find the second girl." The voice stopped and Kousuke hung up.

"Was that him Kousuke?" Rio asked, concerned about her friends.

Kousuke nodded and relayed the short message to them.

The three of them stood, contemplating the situation. They were silent for several moments before Rio decided to speak.

"Since we have three people, we should be able to outwit and out maneuver them. We need a plan that doesn't rely totally on luck. Considering that we aren't that sure about our situation, out options are limited." Rio looked around, "the best strategy for a situation like this it so divide an conquer."

Rio paused again and was about to continue when Ayumu interrupted. "However, in this case, we should rely on luck. We don't know what's going to happen. We just have to wing it."

Ayumu looked at Rio, then at Kousuke.

The trio made their way to the tower in silence, thinking about what they would do.

Rio was sitting when she noticed a guy sitting a few seats down.

She tugged on Ayumu's coat until he was next to her.

"That guy, he's been following me. I don't know why though." Ayumu turned slowly, as to not look suspicious.

"I don't know, he looks alright. He looks a bit familiar though, as if I've seen him before." Ayumu shifted his stance so he was facing the guy. Asazuki looked from Rio to Ayumu, trying to figure out what had happened.

Rio mouthed, 'we'll tell you later' to him and his question was stilled.

The three arrived at Tokyo Tower and looked up at it, admiring its red and white supports.

"I think only two of us should go up. The third person should stay here, on the ground." Rio reasoned, while she used her hand to shield the sun from her eyes.

"Yea. That's a good idea. Only Asazuki and I will go."

Rio pouted at the suggestion. "Why? I want to go, it was _my_ plan after all."

"We need Asazuki up there, they think he's Ayumu on the phone, but what if they think that's really was Ayumu Narumi looks like? And we both know that I have to go. Sorry Rio, you have to stay behind."

Rio sighed but sat down on the bench near them.

"Fine, just don't let the idiot slow you down." She motioned with her hand to Kousuke. "You better save whoever's up there. She's my friend."

The two males nodded and headed into the building.

When they entered the building, the first thing they noticed was the abundance of tourists. With the building full of tourists, their attackers couldn't do anything.

"What were these people thinking? They can't do anything with this many people around. If they did, someone's going to see and there'd be witnesses." Kousuke muttered, only loud enough for Ayumu to hear.

When Ayumu was silent, he looked over at him.

Ayumu was scanning the building with interest, his eyes taking in all the details, every nook and cranny. Kousuke's phone vibrated in his pocket, but it wasn't a phone call, it was a text message.

If you want to see the girl, go to the top floor

Ayumu and Kousuke got on an elevator and hit the highest number on the keypad. They waited as tourists got on and off. Then they were the only one's left, still heading higher and higher.

The elevator stopped and the lights turned off. The two looked up and around the elevator. Five minutes passed, then ten, when they were certain that nothing was going to happen, they started to relax.

Ayumu looked up again and motioned Kousuke closer.

"Give me a boost up, I'm going to open the emergency door." Kousuke looked a bit annoyed at the request, but cupped his hands and waited for Ayumu's foot.

When Ayumu made it out, he reached his arm back in to pull Kousuke up.

"Asazuki, you're pretty heavy, what have you been eating lately?" Ayumu deadpanned, causing Asazuki to growl. Ayumu pulled Kousuke out of the elevator and the two stood on the top, looking at the door that was only a head taller than them.

The two of them monkeyed their way to the door and then muscled it open.

When they had it open, Ayumu stepped onto the linoleum floor, only to turn and see Kousuke fall back down. Ayumu peered over the edge.

"That floor is slippery! It's like there's oil on it," mumbled Kousuke, as he climbed back up.

When Kousuke finally made it back to the top, Ayumu was by the windows, looking out at the sun.

"What now?" Kousuke asked as he neared Ayumu.

Before Ayumu could answer, there was a strong heat at their back. The two turned and were surprised at what they saw.

Fire.

Notes: Hello! Happy Holidays and new years to all.

Well, here's another chapter. What do you think? Do you like it? Reviews are loved!

LWB


End file.
